


i'm not giving up (i'm just giving in)

by CommanderMollyOBrien



Series: it's peaceful in the deep (cathedral where you cannot breathe) [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, I cry over these two, Not Witch-Queen!Tar-Míriel but if you like Witch-Queen!Tar-Míriel you might like this, Númenor, Tar-Míriel Deserved Better, The Fall of Númenor, We don't know this didn't happen in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien
Summary: Tar-Míriel and Tar-Mairon watch an empire drown. Title from Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine.
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon & Tar-Míriel
Series: it's peaceful in the deep (cathedral where you cannot breathe) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	i'm not giving up (i'm just giving in)

The last Faithful ship had left yesterday, before the sea had risen. 

Tar-Míriel had had more foresight than she had known. 

She was, despite it all, a queen of the sea-folk of Numenor, and she knew no ship leaving now would have a chance of escape.

Her cousin had gone, and she had not. A queen did not escape, not when one of her people had to remain for her to be free. 

Elendil was a good man, but he didn't have much in the way of pragmatism. Isildur, she thought, would make a good king, when the time came. 

Tar-Mairon came and stood beside her at the cliffs, his flame-red hair streaming behind him in the sea wind.

"Aren't you going to run?" Tar-Míriel asked, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed, "We both know there is nothing to be done now."

"Will you stay dead?" she asked coolly, "Will you rot with the rest of my people?"

Tar-Mairon laughed humorlessly, "No, Tar-Míriel. I will not remain and rot beneath the waves. You need not either."

His words sunk in, "And forever be a wraith, bound to your will in another scheme to burn the world to ash? No, Tar-Mairon. My life has been a living death. I wish to die alive."

"I knew you were going to say that," he shook his head, "You could have been so much more. If history were different, you could have been a true sea-queen. You would have been glorious."

"You could have been so much more, too, Tar-Mairon," Tar-Míriel sighed, "If history was different, we could have been friends."

"If history was different," he echoed.

She held out her hand.

He took her hand. His hand did not have any rings on it. She could not see his other hand. 

The wave came crashing down.


End file.
